


Camboy Kitty

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy!Dan, Catboy roleplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Smut, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan does camboy porn and Phil helps out with the streams in a quiet way. Today's outfit choice is getting to him kind of a lot, though...
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	Camboy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> a thing that's been in my brain for a while because some wholesome perverted friends of mine couldn't stop talking about it sooo...enjoy??

Phil’s meant to be moderating. He’s meant to be watching the chat, to be managing the stream so that Dan can focus on performing.

That’s probably not something he’s supposed to do with a hand down his pants.

It’s just that this character, this costume in particular, is new. It wasn’t even a _thing_ for Phil twenty minutes ago, when he helped Dan put it on. When he slipped the big, fluffy paw gloves onto Dan’s hands, fluffed up his hair around the strip holding the cute, brown cat ears on his head, without being affected. Hell, he even helped lube Dan’s asshole up to slide the tail buttplug inside it with an impressive amount of self control. Maybe that was the part that pushed him over the edge. Getting to watch Dan push his ass up on the bed, spreading his soft pretty thighs for Phil, something no one else gets access to. It’s not always Phil’s job to work Dan up for performing, but he’s very glad it was his job today.

The underwear Dan’s got on are fluffy too, strategically cut around the ass for the ultimate visual fantasy with an inserted tail. Dan is mesmerising on the screen now. He’s always good, always knows exactly what to say and how to move in order to work the viewers up, but this is getting to Phil more than usual. After all, Dan working is a lot different from Dan privately, but part of Phil’s starting to wonder if Dan got this outfit for the sole purpose of destroying him.

The pants are easy to slide down even with those big paws on. Dan’s been going for a while now, arching his back for the camera like a cat in heat, the underwear pushed down under his balls. They look so tight right now, smooth and perfect as Dan works a soft paw over his impossibly hard dick. It’s so pretty to watch it peek out as Dan moves the paw over the underside, pressing it up against his stomach because the paws weren’t made for him to be able to grip things. And that’s even better. It’s just the right amount of frustrating for Dan, and he plays that part well, too. Just a horny kitten, all alone on that big bed covered in pastel sheets and pillows, slowly working himself up to desperation.

Phil squeezes the head of his own cock, letting out a low grunt as the sound of Dan’s now perfected moany yowl fills his ears. Phil pulls his hand out-he can’t allow himself to be this stupid about it. Not even when he’s watching his partner get on his back, spreading his smooth legs for the camera after finally taking off the underwear completely, giving the paying viewers a perfect view of himself fucking himself with the plug.

It’s once he pulls it all the way out, gripping one ass cheek for everyone to see his slick, gaping asshole, that Phil has to actually look away lest he rubs one out right here and now. He minimises the window and instead tries to focus on the donations and tips. This is a quite exclusive show, after all. It’s only for Dan’s higher paying regulars and those kinds of shows always makes them a lot more money than usual. Phil can’t afford to be sloppy about it working smoothly.

Dan finally comes. He’s replaced the buttplug with a fat dildo that stretches him even further. He’s got one paw on the toy, the other rubbing his pink little cock, legs in the air. His face is flushed pink, eyebrows shooting up his forehead and jaw going slack as he comes hard. He pulls his hand away from his cock to let the viewers watch the cum pump up his chest as he fucks himself through it in a fast, practiced motion. His toes are curling. Phil lets his eyes wander over the shape of his long legs. Paired with the dirty rawness of the moment, Phil thinks this is why Dan’s perfect for this. He doesn’t even need to try hard, because he was made to be seen like this. He’s got just the right amount of professionalism balanced with this natural sexual energy to drive the audience wild.

Phil feels wild right now, to be honest.

Once Dan finally puts the dildo away, he sits and chats to the audience for a bit. His cheeks are still pink and he’s got a cute, bashful smile on his face like everyone didn’t just see him come his brains out for their enjoyment. He thanks them for their time and goes through their donations and it’s genuine, but he still uses that tongue-in-cheek tone of his that’s become a signature for every one of the characters he plays no matter how submissive they’re meant to be. He plays them all well, even the pathetic ones, but that tone is always present all the same; there as a subtle reminder of who’s really in control of this space he’s created.

The stream ends and Phil takes a few hard breaths. He’s hard as a rock, woozy from arousal. When Dan started doing these kinds of streams on top of the gaming, this would be Phil’s standard reaction to watching it. Seeing his partner get an outlet like this, to be purely exhibitionist and to create these characters made a new side of him flourish, so much confidence that Phil was powerless not to get off on. But months have passed, the newness of it faded, and even these streams a couple times a week have managed to become a routine.

The way Phil’s feeling right now definitely isn’t routine. If it was, he probably would’ve jerked off by now and let Dan be. They don’t often invite the streams into their shared sex life; it’s Dan’s thing and they don’t use it for the purpose of working Phil up. But Phil’s got Dan’s fucked open hole and pretty paws on his mind now, the cute cat whiskers Phil drew on earlier and the bubblegum pink lip gloss that looked so gorgeous around one of those colourful dildos of his when Dan sucked it for the camera.

Phil sits for a moment, closing down the streaming software and website. He’ll deal with transactions a bit later. Right now what he needs is--well, he’s not sure.

He doesn’t have to think about it for long, because seconds later Dan enters the office. Phil turns around in the spinny desk chair and, yeah. Dan definitely wasn’t only doing this for the audience. If he was, he’d be in his pyjamas nagging Phil about dinner or what to watch while they eat.

But no. Dan has fixed his hair around the cat ears again, put the plug and underwear back in place, paws still covering his hands. Phil watches Dan pause, their eyes meeting silently, as Dan gets down on all fours.

“Hey, kitty,” Phil says in an amused tone.

Dan smiles at him, arching his back slightly for every careful step as he comes closer. He stops by Phil’s knees, butting his forehead against one of them. Phil scratches his head on instinct. He lets out a breath, eyes roaming over Dan’s back and his cute ass, tight and gorgeous around the fluffy tail.

“Did you like that?” Dan asks.

Some tension leaves Phil at that, at hearing Dan’s voice in its natural tone rather than the higher, sexy one he did for the stream. It makes this more for the two of them, it makes Dan more like the real Dan, Phil’s Dan. Phil has no qualms sharing or letting Dan do what he wants with his body, but sex between the two of them is personal. (Apart from the times he lets Dan suck him off for some POV videos but Phil has decided that that’s different, so it is.)

“You little shit,” Phil chuckles. He grabs Dan’s chin, making him look up at him.

Dan’s eyes immediately flick to the swelling bulge between Phil’s legs, hidden under his sweats. Dan licks his lips.

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to play with your characters,” Phil teases when Dan doesn’t answer.

“You _did_ like it,” Dan says in a ridiculous tone, filled with wonder like Phil’s stupid hard cock isn’t something he sees on the daily. Dan purrs, brushing a pawed hand over Phil’s crotch. He’s got this mischievous look on his face that’s dumb and hot at the same time. “Can I play with it?”

“Idiot,” Phil groans, but he doesn’t push Dan’s paw away.

Dan pouts like he did, though. “Will you fuck me at least?”

Phil runs his fingers over Dan’s fluffy ears. For a moment he tries hard to think with his brain and find whatever the fuck is going on in Dan’s, whether it’s visible on his face. But all that’s there are those slightly condescending eyes and that dangerously seductive smile.

“Come on,” Dan relents. “I’m open as hell and very down for being fucked stupid while looking like a cat. Is that something you really need to hear to do to me?”

Phil laughs. “Not in so many words.”

“So,” Dan says, and pushes his face between Phil’s legs. Phil makes a dumb noise and grabs Dan by the back of the head, holding him in place because he’s so turned on it hurts.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” comes muffled from Dan. Phil makes a noise that’s something between a laugh and a moan.

-

They go to their own bedroom, not the filming room. Phil doesn’t care where they fuck, but Dan does. He’s standing on all fours on the bed, spreading his plugged ass for Phil while grinning at him from over his shoulder. Phil swallows, kneeling behind Dan as he grabs his cheeks to watch that pretty pink hole clench and suck on the toy.

“That could be you, you know,” Dan says. “Or did I get this wrong? You just wanna watch like when I was fucking myself for those pervs online?”

God, why’s that hot? Phil’s suddenly frozen, not proving Dan wrong in the slightest like he means to.

“Maybe you’re just like them,” Dan suggests.

Phil finally snaps out of it, grabbing Dan by the hips and pushing his dick up against the tail. Dan lets out a surprised, breathy moan.

“Do I feel like them?” Phil asks.

Dan rubs himself back up against him, as if to check. “Hmm. No.”

He rubs up against him a little harder. Phil pulls his sweats down, delirious with the mix of sensations as he grinds up against Dan’s smooth skin while the soft tail gets trapped between his dick and his stomach. It tickles in this way that shouldn’t be good but it is. Because right now part of his brain thinks Dan is a pretty kitty and the fur only expands on that fantasy and that’s fucking hot.

Still, another part of his brain is taking a different seat. Because Dan is in a porn outfit, as he so lovingly calls them, and Phil kind of _is_ acting like one of the viewers because of it. When Dan’s got a whole outfit on like this, it usually means he does what he wants. Requests are paid for.

Dan seems to get it eventually, because he gives up on waiting for Phil to do something.

“Get on your back,” Dan says.

Phil does. His sweats are only pulled down to his thighs and he’s still got his t-shirt on, and he just lays down like it’s his life purpose. “Why?” he thinks to ask once he’s there.

Dan doesn’t answer with words. He just bumps his nose against Phil’s dick, licks up the shaft, and smiles at him. Phil watches with awe like he can’t believe this gorgeous creature is playing with his dick when really, it’s his partner of several years. God, it’s stupid.

“You sound so pretty when I do this to you,” Dan murmurs. It’s still all Dan, not a performance. He takes Phil in his mouth quickly, pushing the cock against the inside of his cheek just so Phil can watch it bulge out against his cheek, making Phil gasp. Dan pops it out with a wet noise as he smirks, saliva dribbling from his lips to the side of Phil’s cock. Dan lets out a sigh, nuzzling Phil’s shaft. “Fuck me.”

Phil sits up, pulling his sweats all the way off before grabbing Dan’s face to kiss him. He fumbles to grab the tail but finds it quickly, taking a hold of the base, fucking into Dan’s tight little hole until he’s moaning before he slowly pulls it out.

“Think you can take that?” Phil murmurs. It’s half teasing, half genuine. “You’ve had so much in you today already. Don’t want you to be sore.”

Dan actually whines, and that’s all genuine. “Not sore.”

Phil discards the tail on the bed, squeezes Dan’s asscheek as he peeks down at his gaping hole. It’s too good. “You sure?”

“Pretty sure I want you to _make_ me sore,” Dan grumbles.

Without a thought, Phil smacks Dan’s ass. Dan whines again, pushes his ass out for more. Phil kisses Dan’s pretty pink glossy lips while squeezing his ass, then slaps it, only to squeeze it again to contain the sensation in his hold just like he knows Dan loves. 

Phil almost laughs once he finally grabs the lube and smears it all over his dick for Dan because this is so _them._ Dan can make a show for those people online and be a sexy goddess for as long as he wants but when it’s just the two of them, despite all the extra stuff, they’re stupid and going with whatever feels good more often than not. Getting distracted for way too long, ending up rolling around and touching just to touch.

But at the same time, Phil’s been hard for so long it’s about to warrant a doctor’s visit and he’d rather not hit that point, what with being a hypochondriac and all.

Once he’s inside Dan, it all goes stupidly quick. He’s pounding into him while Dan lies underneath, arms and legs wrapped around him like he’s just a hole to fuck. Phil’s sweating and reeling at the tight horny suction around his cock, at how much Dan fucking loves this, and then Dan starts to move with him. He rolls his hips up to meet Phil’s thrusts. Phil reaches some type of ecstasy as he comes without a warning, buried deep inside his partner that he was supposed to be objectifying as a cute horny kitty but in a way, this is better.

“Fuck,” Phil gets out, motionless as he pumps his load into Dan. “Oh, God.”

Dan tries to fit his pawed hand between their bodies to get himself off, but Phil’s got enough brain cells working again to wrap his own hand around Dan’s dick. Dan moans like nothing’s ever felt better, arching up into the touch so much it makes Phil’s spent cock slip out of his hole with a ‘pop’.

“Yeah, this is better,” Phil says, wanking Dan fast. “Poor kitty can’t even wank with those big, dumb paws.”

Dan’s looking into Phil’s eyes, completely slack, just nodding stupidly. “Fuck me.”

Phil pushes two fingers into Dan, pumping them in time with his strokes. Dan clenches around them, eyes fluttering shut as the sensations overwhelm him.

“So needy,” Phil whispers. “Just a cat in heat begging for it now.”

“Gonna come,” Dan pants, rocking his pelvis with Phil like that does anything other than throw Phil’s already questionable rhythm off.

Phil nuzzles into the crook of Dan’s neck, sucking and scratching his teeth against him, and then Dan’s exploding all over his fist. His feet land on the mattress by Phil’s knees and he hoists himself up into Phil’s tight hold, chasing and chasing the feeling as his cock dribbles and spits cum all the way up his chest.

As Dan’s breathing slows down, so does Phil’s hands. He slides his fingers out of Dan and strokes his cock slow and tight, working him through the aftershocks. Dan’s quieter than usual, but then, they don’t usually have sex this soon after a show. He must be absolutely spent.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan murmurs. He wraps his arms around his back, kissing the shell of his ear. “That was so good.”

Phil pulls away to look at Dan in bliss. “You got this outfit just to fuck with me, didn’t you?”

“I got this outfit to fuck you, yeah,” Dan smirks.

“As if you need-”

“This is more fun,” Dan interrupts him. “I’ll keep the kitty just for you, though. If you want.”

Phil considers it for a second before he shakes his head. “No.”

“No?” Dan asks.

“This is more fun,” Phil says, repeating Dan’s words just to see him blush and giggle. “Don’t you think?”

“Definitely,” Dan says, a satisfied smile on his face, one that Phil kisses just to feel it grow wider against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! happy heart day 💖 | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/643126550154395648/camboy-kitty)


End file.
